Seriously, We have become you
by Kigo Queen
Summary: When the kids come home from school and take after their parent and find new news and great lives. Third and final part of Complicated Series.


Jane Rizzoli never told anyone this, not even her mother, she has a daughter. Yeah she was young and stupid. Her daughter's name is Beca. Beca is her clone; same personality, same attitude, same stubbornness, everything other than looks. Her father, who Jane said it's Casey, knows that they have a daughter. She thought, because she was too young, someone else older should take care of her daughter, she asked one of her cousins, Jeniffer, to take care of her, tell her the reason she was raising her, phone calls, the whole nine yards.

No one knew that the child was actually Jane's. No, they did think it was her cousin, Jennifer's, because of the simple fact that they both Jane and Jennifer looked so much alike no one would notice. And no one did. No one noticed because Jeniffer was expecting but the child was a miscarriage. Jane asked her at the age of 18 if she wanted to take her child instead. Jennifer knew that Jane's daughter was never going to replace the one she lost but she would help her favorite cousin. Jeniffer always wanted a child and Jane wanted to go through it with her but didn't realize it would be like this. But once Jeniffer miscarriage she knew what she had to do. She gave up Beca for two reason, because Jeniffer wanted a child so bad and Jane couldn't take care of a baby on her own, she agreed.

Jennifer and Jane also said that Jane would come over every two weeks to bond with her daughter so that if anything were to happen to Jennifer, Beca wasn't going to be upset but the stranger looking after her. Jane knew that not everything would work out, so she has been waiting for the other shoe to drop. When she heard her daughter was going to college and that when she was graduated she would be moving in with her because she wanted to become a cop just like her mother.

Now all Jane had to figure out was how to tell Maura. The possibilities.

Maura Isles hasn't told anyone this little fact either. When she was 15, she had a daughter with Ian. Ian ran off and left a 15 year old high school student with a newborn baby. Maura told her mother what had happened and Constance took it with happiness. Granted the older woman didn't want the same thing to happen Maura that happened to Maura's birth parents, so she took the little baby girl, Chloe and took care of her while Maura made a life for her and her daughter when she was older. Maura made sure she never got her heart pulled away from her again. She visited Chloe ever two week when she had the time.

Chloe was like her mother in a few ways; she loved to sprout random facts that she knew and other weird things, she didn't have many friends until she got into college and even though she had blonde hair like her mother she made sure she died it. She didn't want to be called the ditzy blonde bubble that she was called in elementary and middle school anymore. She also has some weird way of showing people she likes them by rambling about everything and everything and never notices them leaving her side. Once she finally decided to graduated from college she called and told her mother she wanted to go through medical school. Maura was ecstatic to say the least.

Now only if she had the guts, as Jane would say, to tell Jane that she had a child, nevermind a graduated daughter.

Jane slowly walked into Maura's house while she was on the phone. When she looked up she saw that Maura was also on the phone. Jane walked over to get a beer and Maura a glass of wine. While she was pouring the wine Maura was watching her intently. Jane handed the strawberry blonde woman the wine and then they both hung up with the person they were talking to.

"Jane." "Maura." They both stopped talking and started to laugh at the other because they want to say something at once.

"Go first, Maur." Jane said as she open her beer and took a sip.

"I," Maura paused, how do you tell someone you've know for just about nine to ten years that you have a daughter that just graduated college? "I have a daughter." She blurted.

Jane slowly brought the beer down to the counter and then slowly looked a Maura with surprise and started to laugh. Hard. Maura confused and afraid looked at the lanky woman with question. Once Jane got her breath back she calmly says. "So do I. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Maura said slowly.

"Yeah when I was about 18, I got pregnant with Casey, I think, I told him and then he goes and joins the military. And at the time I wasn't ready to have a child and felt I was too young so I asked if my cousin Jennifer could take her. Jennifer had just had a miscarriage about a week before I was due so when I had my daughter, Beca, I asked if she wanted to take care of her because I knew she wanted a child. She was taking care of her for me." Maura was looking at the Detective with laughter in her eyes.

"Same here. Only I was a lot younger when I had my daughter Chloe." Maura shakes her head. "I was 15 at the time. And her father is Ian. But anyway when I meet him I was so in love and everything. He was 18 at the time, not that that bothered me. We had sex for the first time because he pretty much pressured me, at the time I didn't know, but I was late and then when I found out I was pregnant I told him. He was gone by the end of the week. My mother took care of her for me while I started my life and got everything mostly ready for both of us."

Jane reached out and grabbed Maura's hand. "I knew we were best friends for a reason." Jane smiled which caused Maura to smile with her.

"Anyway, Chloe just graduated college, after being to afraid to leave for seven years, and wants to go to medical school to become a medical examiner like me!" Maura hopped up and down. "She wants be like me! Her mother!" Maura couldn't stop grinning and laughing.

"Oh no way!" Jane smile and grabbed Maura to hug her in congradulations. "I was going to tell you the same thing again!" Maura looked up at her taller friend. "Yeah Beca just graduated from college as well and called me a few minutes ago to join the police academy so she could become a detective like myself." Jane smiled down at the smaller woman. They both then ran over to the radio and started playing their favorite album and started to sing and dance around Maura's house for hours.

*Kigo Stories*

Beca was watching her best friend pack her bags. Her and Chloe were the last to pack their bags to move out of the house. Everyone else went their separate ways or with their girlfriend. Emily or Legacy, as everyone got into saying, was out with Benji so they were alone in the house. Beca had already sent her things to her mother's house in Boston, so she only had to pack her computer and some other things into her little case that she always carries around. Chloe had done the same thing and was only packing up her carry on bag with things Beca had given her over the four years she has known the smaller Bella. While all her other things were being shipped to her mother's house in Boston she got to spend a few more minutes with her favorite brunette.

"So, Chlo, you never did tell me where you were going." Beca said a little hurt. She wanted to make sure she could talk to her best friend and visit her all the time.

"I didn't." The red head looked over at Beca. Said alternative girl shook her head. "I'm going to live with my birth mother in Boston instead of living with my grandparents in London." She saw the shock in Beca's eyes. "Bec?"

"No way." Chloe looked confused. "I'm going to Boston to live with my birth mother instead of going back to my adopted parent's place." Chloe looked happy and started crying.

"I didn't know you were adopted!" Chloe yelled out. "So was I technically."

"Yeah and no." Beca sits down and pulled Chloe with her. "My mother was too young to take care of me and her cousin had just had a miscarriage so she gave me to them so that she could build a life and make sure she can support me. She visited me all the time before I went to college and she is a crazy cool woman."

Chloe smiled. "My mother did the same thing, only I was raised by my grandparents." Beca smiled.

"Best friends for life." Chloe looked at the time.

"I'm going to miss my flight!" Beca glanced at the clock as well and then shot up and grabbed her bag just as Chloe did the same thing.

They both ran out of the house as they locked the front door and then used the rental car that Beca was going to drive herself and Chloe in to airport. Chloe said she needed to get the airport at 9 pm, so when Beca had heard this she went an rented a car that night to return in the morning. She had a flight at the same time so it didn't bother her one bit to help the red head. When they go to the airport they had just enough time to return the car and jump on their plain. When they sat down they noticed something. Their tickets were in the same row so they were sitting next to each other.

Beca and Chloe smiled and laughed at the little coincidence. Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca's hand and rested her head against her shoulder. She didn't know how long they were going to be on this plain and she wasn't about to let her best friend go, nor was she ready too. Maybe during the trip to Boston she will get brave enough to tell her she was in love with the younger girl.

Beca on the other hand was have the time of her life. She was on a plain with the only girl in the world that mattered to her, and to top it off she was going to see her mother. When Chloe grabbed her hand and rested her head on her shoulder she turned into a puddle. She slowly placed her head down onto Chloes. She needed to tell Chloe she loved her, she didn't know if they would see each other when they landed in Boston.

*Kigo Stories*

Jane and Maura danced and sang and drank all night that when they woke up in the morning they found themselves curled up on the counter cuddling. Angela had just walked in before they had woken up so she was chuckling to herself lightly. Not only was the music on full blast just about all night, when she had come into the main house to get something, she forgot when she walked into the house, she saw them dancing and singing and drinking from a wine bottle together. She knew they were both drunk. She didn't know from what but she knew she would find out. She slowly backed out. Finding them passed out on the counter top with all the empty bottle scattered around the house didn't surprise her.

They both groaned and slowly sat up. Looked around they both noticed that they were intertwined with one other. Jane slowly moved away from Maura and slipped of the counter, Maura followed, Jane helped her down off the counter and then they both looked over to she a chuckling Angela. Jane pointed at her mother, "Don't say a word."

Angela just looked at the girls with amusement. "With the fact that you knew I was going to say something says all that needs to be said." Angela looked all around the house and slowly walked over to the music to cut it off. "Now why you did this is what I want to know."

Jane looked at her mother and then slowly came to a conclusion that she should tell her mother that she's a grandmother. "My daughter graduated college. Maura's daughter also graduated college. And they are both coming to Boston to become a doctor and a cop."

Both Jane and Maura watched Angela's reaction to them having daughters. The next thing they heard was shocking. "Finally!" Angela yelled. "You finally tell me that Beca is your daughter it only took you till she graduated. I was wondering when you would tell me." Jane was shocked. "Of course I know I'm your mother, and as for you," She pointed at Maura, "Your demeanor and how you don't shy away about things screams mother. So I knew you both had a child. And yes Janie I knew you were pregnant just like I knew Jennifer raised her. Up until she graduated college and she had her own child did it finally click that she wasn't hers."

Maura and Jane just slowly sat down and looked at what time it was. Just as they saw what time it was they jumped up and ran out the door. "Bye Angela!" Maura yelled.

*Kigo Stories*

They both pulled up to the airport with about five minutes to spare before their daughter came out. When Jane walked over to the waiting area she looked to see Maura standing next to her with an unhappy look on her face. "Maur?"

"What if they don't like each other? What will we do?" Maura looked like she would cry. "I cannot live without you Jane."

"They will like each other." Jane looked at Maura. "I just know it because if they are anything like us they will love each other." Jane smiled, it was caught by Maura and she smiled through her unshed tears.

*Kigo Stories*

After they walked off the plain the both gave each other a hug and a kiss on the others cheek. Neither of them had enough nerve to say anything to the other they were too afraid to ruin the mood they were in the entire ride.

"I guess this is goodbye red." Beca said sadly.

"It's more of a until next time shorty." Chloe smiled at the shorter girl. "Now where did your mother say she was going to meet up with you?" Chloe always afraid of leaving Beca because she was so small.

"Uh my mother said the south side of the airport." Beca slowly looked for the south sign direction.

Chloe blinked slowly. "So did my mother." Beca's head shot over to the taller girl. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder and made sure it wouldn't fall, she watched Chloe do the same thing and then grabbed her hand. They slowly moved through the airport looking for their mother's.

*Kigo Stories*

Jane had to go to the bathroom really badly and was starting to hop from foot to foot. "Jane just go to the bathroom." Maura sighed. "I'm getting tired of seeing you hop around." Jane kissed her on the temple and the ran to the nearest bathroom. When Maura looked away from the way that Jane had run she continued to scan the room for her daughter.

Jane finished in the bathroom and was walking out with the paper towel she used to dry her hands with. Just as she left the bathroom she saw her daughter. "Beca!"

*Kigo Stories*

Beca and Chloe were upset that they still haven't said anything to the other. "Beca!" Both heads turned to see this tall, curly haired woman start to walk up to the two girls.

Chloe sighed, kissing Beca on the cheek she walked away still in search of her mother. Jane didn't miss the kiss on her daughter's cheek and her daughter watch her leave sadly. When she reached the girl she squatted down and pulled her daughter's chin in her direction. Beca looked at her with tears in her eyes. "You love that girl?" Jane asked slowly. Beca nodded. "Did you know her?" Beca nodded again. "Do you think you will see her again?" Beca shrugged. Jane pulled her daughter into her arms and stood up. Beca was a very small girl, only standing at 5'2", and loved when her mother would pick her up, at 5'9", even now. So she snuggled into her mother's arms as she cried. Jane slowly walked back over to where she left Maura.

*Kigo Stories*

When Maura spotted Chloe she was crying her eyes out. She dashed over to the girl and pulled her into a hug. Chloe smashed her face into her mother's chest and wheeled out. She would never admit it but being 5'4" had it's advantages. Like using your mother's breast as pillows when you were standing next to her, especially when the woman was only a few inches taller, at 5'7". "I never told the girl I love that I was in love with her and I might never see her!" Maura sighed and pulled her in tightly. Just then Maura felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head she saw Jane holding a small girl in her arms.

Maura pulled her daughter with her and slowly walked to the car. Jane took Maura's daughter's bag and let the girl walk in front of her with Maura. As she was walking behind them she never realized that the girl in front of her was the one to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

*Kigo Stories*

Getting to the car was pretty difficult. Maura's daughter was about to fall asleep standing and Beca was already out cold. When they got to the car, Maura unlocked the doors and Chloe opened the back door and crawled in and laid down across the back seat. Maura giggled at the girl and popped the trunk to let Jane put both of their daughters luggage in the trunk. After Jane did that she slowly placed her daughter on top of Maura's daughter and said screw it. They were going to have to get to know each other anyway.

The ride to Jane's house was uneventful. Jane the realized that Maura would need help with her kid cause she couldn't pick her up. "Give me a minute so I can get Turtle and Jo." Maura gave her a questioning look. "I'm going to your house." Maura nodded and then put the car in park and waited for Jane to get back. She looked at the two girls in the back seat and saw something shocking. Chloe at some point turned over and was laying on her back, when she did this she had pulled Beca into her so tightly that her knuckles and wrists where white from the amount of pressure.

Jane slowly opened the door and placed Turtle on the ground and sat in the car as Jo jumped into her lap. She looked over at Maura to inform her she could leave she saw she wasn't even looking at her, she turned and smiled at the sight. When she touched Maura's hand, she jumped at the sudden touch. She shot a glare at Jane and put her car in gear and left for her own home.

Jane brought Jo and Turtle into the house first and then brought in both of the girls things. Once she did that she slowly tried to pry Beca out of Chloe's grip but it didn't work. She tried everything. Then she finally just gave up and picked both girls up with a grunt. She walked over to the front door and kicked the bottom of it to get Maura's attention. When Maura opened the door to find Jane holding both girls in an awkward position she moved aside, waited till Jane came in and shut the door behind her. She followed the woman into the guest room and watched as Jane waited until she pulled the covers back and placed both girls down with a huff. Once they were both on the bed she slowly stood back up and pulled the covers over them and then left the room followed by Maura.

"Why didn't you just bring them in one at the time?" Maura asked confused.

"I tried." Jane said as she slowly walked into the kitchen to get water. "Chole wouldn't let go of Beca so I didn't force her or wake them up in fear of a screaming match. So I just picked them up and brought them in. If they get scared about what is going on, they can figure it out in the morning." Jane smiled. "No I want to go to bed. And sense mine is now full, I will be in yours." She winked at the doctor. "I'll be waiting for you." Maura made sure the car was locked up and then locked the house and went into her room to find jane in her boy shorts and tank top. She moved to her dresser and pulled off her dress and her bra and threw on the worn out Red Sox jersey that belonged to Jane and put it on. Jane was watching her the entire time, she realized when she turned around and saw the want in her eyes.

"Jane." Maura asked as she slowly crawled over to her.

"Huh?"

"Will you just kiss me already?" Jane's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Just as Maura was about to pull away for messing up, Jane sat up and pulled her into a smoldering kiss. Maura sighed into the kiss and slowly pushed Jane onto her back and continued kissing her. When they pulled away Jane smiled at Maura.

"Yeah, I can." Jane smirked now. "I just want to know one thing." Maura watched her intently. "Has it felt like we were dating the entire time we knew each other?" Maura smiled and nodded and kissed Jane again. "So we pretty much were without the sexual side of the relationship. Explains why everyone thought we've been dating for all this time."

"Let's go to sleep. It's been a long night, day, and will mostly likely be a long morning." Maura snuggled into Jane as she pulled the blanket over them. Jane laughed lightly and pulled the doctor into a tight embrace.

*Kigo Stories*

Chloe was the first to wake, only what she found was a dream come true. Beca was curled up in her arms and she was lightly sucking on her neck in her sleep. And she knew Beca was asleep for the simple fact that she will pull back and mumble something in Italian; she never told Beca that she sleep talks and no one else knew. Fat Amy might have but she was never really in the room when Beca actually fell into a real deep sleep. As she was sitting there waiting until Beca either woke up or this turned out to be a dream, she smelled coffee so she knew Beca would be up shortly.

Beca yawned into the warm neck when she woke up. When she finally realized that the neck didn't belong to her mother she sat up and saw Chloe looking at her in question. They both sook their heads and slowly got up and changed out of the clothes they were wearing. Meaning they both dropped their pants and pulled off their bras. They didn't care they wanted to relax, even if that meant half naked. They both slowly walked out of the room and saw in the kitchen to see and woman making coffee. When the woman heard a door open and look over did Beca recognize the older woman.

"Nana!" Beca ran over to the older woman and through herself into a hug. Angela happily took in the hug and then looked over at the red head and waved her hand to her. Chloe was watching in amusement and happiness. When Beca's grandmother told her to come over to her she walked over quickly but quietly. When she finally reached the two the older woman pulled her into a tight embrace as well and watched as Beca smiled at her.

"I heard so much about you Chloe dear so no need to real anything in. Just be yourself." Chloe and Beca both looked confused. How did Beca's grandmother know about Chloe? "Both of your mother's should be down in a minute." Angela pointed to the stairs, then to the coffee pot. "Jane will smell this and then drag Maura down with her." Beca and Chloe were still confused.

Just when they were going to ask questions they heard a yell. "Slow down! Coffee will be there if you take your time." Chloe and Angela recognized the voice as Maura's and then they heard a whine.

"But Maur, I want coffee now!" The Angela and Beca recognized the voice as Janes. Suddenly they heard a screech and then a lot of banging down the stairs until they saw Jane landing on the bottom of them. Maura came flying down the rest of the stairs and was at Jane's side in a heartbeat. "Ow..."

"I told you to slow down!" Maura slaps Jane. The other three cringe. Maura helped Jane up and then goes straight into doctor mode. "Is your vision blurry? Can you follow my finger." As Maura was going through normal prosedger, Jane let her, only because if she didn't Maura would hit her again until she did. Once Maura was sure that Jane was okay she stood up and helped Jane up and then they went into the kitchen.

"Ma are you okay?" Beca asked as she ran over to her mother. Chloe was surprised that her mother knew Beca's, but she did see this as a good thing. Jane looked down to her daughter and smiled.

"Yeah kiddo. I'm good, just too excited to get a cup of coffee and to see my daughter." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. Maura on the other hand walked over to see if her daughter was feeling any better after the heartbreak she was sure she was going through.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Chloe nodded while she was watching Beca. "Why are you staring at Beca?" Chloe looked at her mother.

"Hold on once second." She turned to Beca. "Hey shorty we can totally hang out more!" Beca smiled and walked over to the red head and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah looks like the fates are in our favor red." Beca smiled and nuzzled the taller girl. Chloe kissed Beca on the forehead and then her temple until finally her cheek. Jane finally realized why she looked so familiar, other than the fact that she looked like Maura.

"You're the girl that kissed my daughter when I came walking up to her in the airport!" Maura and Angela looked confused at this information. Beca and Chloe looked slightly guilty. "Yeah that must be why you look familiar other than the fact that you look like a little Maura." Maura walked over to the coffee pot to get some for her and Janae, but Jane decided that she wanted Maura instead. So once Maura got over to where she was, Jane pulled the shorter woman into her. "I told you they would like each other," Jane whispered into her lovers ear. "They are in love with each other."

Maura was smiling hard at the affection and the happiness of the moment. Not only has Jane thrown caution to the wind, she was being affectionate to her in front of Angela, something none of Jane's other lovers got. Angela smiled and then yelled at Jane. "Not only have you just told me about Beca, even though I've known her forever, you two have finally gotten together." Angela clapped her hands. "It's about damn time."

Jane looked at her mother and then her daughter and laughed. She spun Maura around and kissed her full on the mouth. Beca and Chloe's eyebrows shot into there hairline while they stood in each other's embrace. Not only did their mother's know each other, they were dating. Dating! They were going to see each other a lot more and they loved the thought of that. They watched as Jane pulled away and Maura had a dreamy look and smile on her face, Jane was smirking.

"Ma?" Beca asked quietly. Jane looked over to the girl waiting for her to ask more. "How long have you two known each other? And when did you start dating? And who's house is this?"

Maura and Chloe smiled at Beca for wanting answers and making sure she got them. "Well, I've known Maur for about 10 years." Both Chloe and Beca's eyes boldged out of their heads. "Last night. I saw what you were going through with someone and Maura saw the same thing with Chloe so we both finally decided to not dance around it anymore." Maura smiled, leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed her cheek. "And this is Maur's house."

Chloe pulled Beca closer and nuzzled the smaller girl's hair. Neither one noticed they were doing this, the other's did that was for sure. "What about you two Bec?" Jane asked. Beca was confused by the question and then Jane pointed at the two of them. Beca turned her head and got an eyeful of Chloe. Then she noticed all the hickies on Chloe's neck.

"Hey Chlo who put those there? They weren't there when I left you." Beca then turned to her mother and shrugged at the question.

"You talk in your sleep, in Italian, did you know that? And you did. It's what woke me up, you were sucking on my neck when I woke up completely." Beca turned bright red. With this she started to pull away but Chloe just pulled the girl in closer and then whispered in her ear. "I never said I didn't like it Bec." Beca turned even more red if that was possible. Chloe smiled and kissed the shorter girl's forehead. Continue to whisper into her ear, "Do you want to take a page out of our parent's book and kiss?"

Beca started to stutter trying to get out a response. Chloe laughed and then pulled Beca's chin up and laid one on her. Beca instantly melted into the kiss. Maura and Jane looked slightly shocked but laughed anyway. Angela was completely confused. Not only were both mother's in love with each other, but their daughter's were in love with each other. And both mother's started to date last night while the daughters started to date the next morning? Confused beyond belief. Angela just walked over to the coffee pot and poured some into a cup and walked out of the house.

"So you grew balls before Beca. I like you Chloe. You're just like your mother, she took the first step last night too." Jane smiled at Maura and then at Chloe who was grinning to hard, Jane thought her face would split.

"Oh are you going to change your last name?" Maura asked as she looked at Chloe.

"Yeah I was going to do that today." Beca looked shocked.

"Oh my god." Chloe looked at her confused and she pulled back to make some toast for herself and Beca. "I was going to do that today too."

Chloe smiled and chuckled. "Best friends for life." Maura and Jane smiled at this. They both pulled back from one other and Maura walked over to the refrigerator to grab four yogurts. Handing one to all of the girls, she watched as Chloe then start to make toast for herself and Jane. Jane turned back to the coffee pot and made four coffee's. She placed the coffee's in front of the girl she made them for and they all looked surprised because it was just how they liked it.

They all were pretty happy with what was going on. They ate their toast and yogurt and drank their coffee. Once they were done, Maura and Jane cleaned up and watched as the other two went running into the bathroom together. "Are they about to shower together? They just got together." Jane asked confused. They heard singing.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

"I didn't know they could sing." Maura said quietly. They both shook their heads and then went up stairs to shower as well. When Maura got in Jane sat on the bed to wait for her turn and then got upset because her daughter got in with her lover. With that she stripped and walked into the bathroom, pulling back the curtain, Maura squeaked and turned to see Jane looking at her with want and love. She stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed.

Maura slowly uncovered herself as Jane pulled her naked body to her and kissed her square on the lips. "I want to shower with you too." Maura smiled and giggled at Jane's childish behavior. They both washed up and got out of the shower smiling and lightly kissing the other. Once they got dressed both of them went down stairs to see both Beca and Chloe singing and dancing to the same songs they were singing and dancing to the other night.

"You brought clothes with you?" Jane asked Beca. Beca stopped singing and dancing.

"No I borrowed Chlo's clothes." Jane nodded. Jane took notice of the plaid skirt and black top with heeled boots. Her daughter was more girly than she ever was. But when Maura ever told her to dress up it didn't take much of a fight.

"Well neither did I. I'm borrowing Maur's clothes." Beca then took in the blue dress her mother was wearing with black heels. Both of the Isles women looked on in pride with the fact that their lovers were so much alike.

"Okay let's go!" Jane yelled as she grabbed her keys and pulled Maura out of the door. She was getting their names changed right now and then she was taking Beca to the academy and having her put into it. Maura was calling BCU to see if they would take Chloe for Med school and she was happy that they said they would take her with open arms.

"NEXT!" They all hear shout over the line. "NUMBER 32!" Maura and Jane look down at the number into Jane's hand. Number 32.

"Okay come on girls." Jane stands up and walks over to the older lady, with graying hair and glasses, at the desk and sits down in the little chair as Maura takes the seat next to her. Beca and Chloe stand behind the two woman as they watch them interact with the older woman.

"How can I help you today ladies?" The older lady looked up at the two woman.

"We both want to change our daughter's last names. And to get their licence fixed." Maura tells her.

"And the names you choose to change them from?"

"Chloe Beale." Maura answered slowly.

"And to?" The woman looked on in scrutiny.

"Chloe Isles." The woman quickly typed out what she needed to and then passed Maura a paper for her to sign and Chloe signed behind her. Once that was complete Maura and Chloe followed to woman to the back to have her picture taken to have her licence issued.

Once the three returned Maura sat back down and watched as the woman turned to a bored Jane. "Name from- to?"

"Beca Mitchell. Beca Rizzoli." Jane spoke clearly. They watched the graying woman type into the computer and then pass a paper to Jane to sign. Jane passed it to Beca. Once complete, they followed to the back to have Beca's picture taken.

"Okay how will the payment be made? Cash, Credit, Debit, or Check?"

Maura pulled out her cash and looked at the woman. "How much?"

"$200 for both. $100 for one." The old woman watched as she counted out two hundred dollars and placed it down on the desk and stood up to walk away. The other's followed quietly. Beca looked up and watched the old woman count it and put it in her lock box before she heard her yell next.

"Hey Maura why did you pay for Beca? I would've gotten it." Jane asked quietly while she caught up with her shorter lover.

"My patience was wearing thin with the woman. I don't like being looked down upon you know that." Maura looked up. Jane nodded and then kissed her forehead.

Beca and Chloe caught up with their mothers. "What are we doing now?" Chloe asked slowly noticing the tension in her mother's shoulders.

Jane and Maura jumped at the sudden question. Maura was so mad at the old woman for giving her that look that she forgot about her daughter. It pissed her off even more! Maura spun around and looked at the two girls. Looking at both of their eyes she noticed that they were scared for a second before it passed and then she saw love and understanding in both of their eyes. She softened. "Well I'm taking Chloe to BCU to get her courses and board and everything else worked out."

"And I am going to take Beca to the police academy to get her all fixed and everything thing. We ready to go?" Maura handed Jane her car keys and walked to the passenger side to get it. The girls followed quickly giggling at their mother's antics to get everything in order before the day was out.

*Kigo Stories*

Pulling up to BCU Maura and Chloe got out only for Maura to be hugged by one of the girls come running up to her at noticing the car come pulling up.

Chloe looked slightly shocked and slightly scared at the force of the girl coming over to her mother. Maura's slammed into her car which cause both Jane and Beca to hop out of the car quickly to see what was happening.

"Tasha!" Jane yelled the girl looked up at the detective. "I thought someone was attacking Maura! I was about to shoot you!"

"Been there done that!" The girl joked back. Jane and Maura smiled. Walking around the car Tasha hugged Jane next and then all three of them got into a conversation about how college was and how Tasha's life has been. Both Chloe and Beca looked confused that they knew someone younger than both of them; they could both tell that they were all close to one other too.

"Um." Chloe asked quietly. Maura and Jane both wanted to slap themselves.

"Tasha this is Chloe and Beca." Jane pointed at the two beside them. "They're our daughters." Tasha then looked at the two intently. Sticking out her hand they both shook it awkwardly.

"How do you know them?" Beca asked right out.

"Well I lived on the streat after my mother died and my father was already passed when I was young, so I had no one." She took a breath. "I saw a man kill someone so I was a witness and Jane was coming to look for me to protect me and to catch the guy. But what happened was when she got to me I locked her out of the building I was living in and then I was shot." The two girls gasped and then the stepped closer to get more information. Jane chuckled and Maura smiled. "Anyway she protected me after she was shot in the stomach-" Beca's eyes shot to her mother in anger. Jane looked away in guilt. "She ended up having a miscarriage that day." Beca then fainted.

"Shorty!" Chloe was on her knees shaking the girl awake. Beca slowly sat up as Chloe dotted to her and made sure she was okay. Jane was kneeling down beside her and Maura went into doctor mode for a second time that day. When they were all standing again Beca started to beat Jane up while she was crying.

"You didn't tell me!" Beca started to slam her fists into Jane's chest. "This is the fifth time I had to find out that you got hurt from someone else!" She whipped the tears away. "FIFTH! Why don't you ever tell me!" Beca turned around and ran away from the crowd that surrounded them when she fell.

"Beca!" Jane yelled but Chloe was already hot on her heels. "How do people run in these things?!" Jane took her shoes off and went to run after the two girls when Maura stopped her.

"Jane let her vent."

"But-"

"No let her vent." She turned back to Tasha. "It was nice seeing you again Tasha." She smiled and hugged the girl as did Jane. Maura got into the car slowly followed by Jane. Maura slowly took the path that their daughters went.

*Kigo Stories*

"Beca!" Beca kept running, she felt like crap. First her mother was almost killed by some psycho killer, then she shoots herself, not to mention take on a freaking MOB BOSS. And now she is told she was shot in the stomach and had a miscarriage. What was she going to find out next?

Beca ended up running slower because just as she looks back she sees the car her mother and Maura was in. She was slowing down so she turned to face forward and then suddenly got tackled but someone behind her. "When I call you, you stop! Do you understand?!" Chloe yelled at her from above her as she tried to catch her breath.

*Kigo Stories*

Jane and Maura finally caught up with the two girls. They were both still going strong and in heels! Jane was so surprised. Not only were they running full tilt, but they were doing it in heels!

"There they are!" Jane yelled when she saw them. Both Maura and Jane watched as Beca turned and notice them and went to run faster. That wasn't it though, Chloe took her pause in advantage and tackled the girl to the ground.

"OH SHIT." Jane said. "Remind me to never piss of Chloe." Maura looked at her and shook her head and pulled over to were the two girls were panting. Everything started to catch up to Beca and she burst out into tears again.

"MAMA!" Jane was at her side in a second. Jane held her as Beca buried her head into her neck. "Why?" Beca tried to get as close to her mother as humanly possible. Jane wrapped her arms tighter around and stood up, bringing Beca once again into her.

"Huh." Chloe muttered. Jane and Maura looked at her. "I kinda wish I was tiny too now." Jane smiled as did Maura.

Jane rubbed her back as she slowly calmed down. "I never tell you because I'm scared." Everyone's head shot to Jane. "I don't know how I would tell you that I was shot or kidnapped or jumping off a bridge-"

"You jumped off a bridge?!" Beca shouted. Jane froze.

"Um..." She looked at Maura who looked smug for her slip. "Yeah..." Turning to Beca who was about to cry again. "My suspect was going to jump and he wasn't the one to actually kill his girlfriend and then I was talking him into getting off the bridge and then he slipped and fell and I didn't even think about it and jumped in after him." Jane explained quickly.

"Did you ever think about me?" Jane and Maura eyes snap to the girl. Jane slowly puts Beca back down onto her feet and then sighs.

"Maura asked me the same question." Beca and Chloe look over at the woman. "And no I didn't think about anything." They all look back to Jane. "I thought I needed to save him and I was the only one that could. But as I was falling I saw my life flash before my eyes and I thought about the things I hadn't gotten to do in life and what a mistake it was to jump." Running a hand through her hair, she slowly breathed in. "Then I remembered that I had a beautiful daughter and I was madly in love with my best friend and I fought through the cold water to save him and myself." All of their eyes soften.

Beca slowly moves to Jane and grips her around her waist. Jane's hands shoot up and on wraps its way around Beca's head as the only hand plays with her hair. "Try to stop being stupid for us please." Beca rubs her nose into her mother and continues. "I know you won't, because that's not you, but at least try for us." Chloe comes up behind Beca and hugs her. Maura feeling left out moves into their sides and hug all of them as well. Everyone pulls in tight.

"When did we become a family?" Jane asked quietly. "And why a group hug in the middle of the street?"

They rest laughed. "We became a family when you kissed my mother." Chloe said happily. Maura smiled, glad that Chloe is happy with Jane. Chloe always had a problem with all the other men and women she dated, but this might also have something to do with Beca. That or Chloe just actually likes Jane because she is perfect for her mother, she may never know.

As they are all smiling, someone's phone rings. Everyone pulls out their phones and it turns out to be Beca's. Looking down at the phone she can see a picture of Fat Amy eating a marshmallow. Answering the phone she put it right on speaker. "Hey Amy."

"Hey Shawshank!" The mother's look confuzed at the name. "You will never guess where all the Bella's are." Chloe and Beca look confuzed.

"Why what's going on?"

"We are all in a bus once again," The Bella yelled and shouted in greeting, "Well we were called to go up to Massachusetts for a thing and because Legacy hasn't gotten anyone in her group, nor are they even ready, she called me and asked me to help out while she finished getting them. So we have to go to Mass and perform for the police departments." Amy explained to the short Bella.

"Um you message Chlo yet?" Beca put her finger in front of her mouth to the rest.

"No I figured she was with you." Amy replied. "You guys are Bhloe. Everyone loves a little Bhloe." Jane and Maura's face went red.

"Shut up Fat Amy." Chloe said laughing. Jane and Maura were now confuzed with the name.

"Told you Red. We ship you hard. Besides, we always figured you started to fuck Shawshank when you met four years ago. Love at first sight." Amy laughed hard. "We still don't know how you got Badass Mitchell to join an acapella group. We will find out!"

"I never reveal my secrets!" Chloe yelled. "Tom knows. But only because he was there."

"Well that rules out how we all thought you got her to join." Amy sighed.

"And what was that?" Chloe and Beca asked at the same time.

"Bathroom." Both Chloe and Beca turn crazy red and then look at the phone in wonder.

"Nope." Chloe said quietly. Jane and Maura look at the two in question.

"Well we are going to be in Boston in a couple hours. When will you guys get up there?" Amy asked as the rest of the Bella's waited for answers.

"Um about that." Beca started.

"We're in Boston." Chloe finished. The phone then started shouting and screaming at the two.

"Shut up Pitches!" Amy yelled at the girls behind her. "Why are you both in Boston?"

"Because we were both moving in with out birth mother's and found out that they were both in Boston. Then we found out that our birth mothers are best friends, and to top it off, they just started dating last night." They Bella's yell a congratulations at the to mother's that they didn't know nor knew was there. Maura and Jane smile at the phone.

"Thank you!" Both Jane and Maura talk to the phone. Chloe starts to pull Beca by her wrist to the car, the other two follow and hop in the car as well. As they all sit in the car waiting for a response from the Bella's Chloe and Beca watch as Jane kisses Maura gently while smiling like a fool.

"Oh I like that throaty voice." They hear quietly over the phone.

"Cynthia-Rose that is my mother!" Beca yelled.

"Wait how did you know that was me?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

"Because you are the only gay one there." Beca said simply. "And I thought you were in Maine getting married, what happened?"

"Oh no I'm not! You and Chloe, plus Ashley and Jessica and Stacie and Aubrey are also gay!" She shot back. "And she broke up with me for her ex boyfriend so she's a dead bitch to me."

"Oh I'm sorry. And you would know that because?" Chloe asked.

"You two are Bhloe it is destiny. Ashley and Jessica have always been close since we started with the Bella's and now they don't stop holding hands and kissing. And lastly Stacie and Aubrey because of our trip to Maine or have you forgotten. Oh they got engaged."

"Wait why didn't Bre tell me! That bitch!" Jane and Maura looked shocked by the term.

"Right here bitch. So take your head out of your ass, it's not a hat!" Aubrey shouted through the phone.

"I will do no such thing! And why does that sound so familiar?"

"I said the same damn thing to you four years ago. You remember when we got into that slap fight and Fat Amy jumped on us and I threw up and Beca broke the entire thing up just by yelling 'What's going on?'" Aubrey took a breath. "Right before you told us you got your noids surgically removed."

Maura looked at the girl. "What is she talking about Chloe?!" Chloe got scared.

"Mom I-"

"You are suppose to call me about that! I thought you said you didn't need surgery! I could have gotten a good doctor."

"MOM!" Maura paused and looked at her. "I asked grandmother to take care of the doctor thing because I didn't want to scare you. Or have people to scared to do the surgery because I'm the daughter of the famous Dr. Maura Isles."

"Wait your mother is Dr. Maura Isles?" Stacy said in the background.

"Yeah why?"

"My sister knows her."

"Ruby?" Hearing a hum through the phone.

Beca then asked. "Does Ruby also know a Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, she knows the two because they went to Maine to get away from something and they met there and became good friends. Why?"

Beca chuckled. "Well that explains why Ruby kept telling us we looked familiar to her." Chloe laughed. "Because she knew both of our mothers."

"Soooooooooo," Stacy started. "Chloe's mother is Dr. Maura Isles and your mother is Det. Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yeah." Beca said simply.

"Small world." Stacy said. "Damn I lost that damn bet."

"What bet?" They hear Aubrey asking.

"Ruby and I made a bet that Jane and Maura wouldn't get together until after Beca and Chloe, at the time we just noticed best friends being really close almost lovers, so I bet they Beca and Chloe would get together then Jane and Maura. She bet Maura and Jane then Chole and Beca. Seeing how Bhloe hasn't happened, that means there might be hope but Maura and Jane are together before Chloe and Beca. I lost. I owe her fifty bucks."

"There dating!" Jane and Maura yell through the phone.

"Ma!" "Mom!" Chloe and Beca yelled. There was dead silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello..." Beca slowly said to the phone.

"BHLOE! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" Everyone on the other side yelled in excitement. "IT ONLY TOOK FOUR FUCKING YEARS!"

"Hey my mothers took ten!" Beca and Chloe screamed at the Bella's. Only Maura and Jane caught them both being mothers to the girls. They see them both as mothers. They both started to cry in happy tears. Chloe and Beca saw them crying. "Guys shut up for a second!"

The Bella's got quiet. "Why are you crying?" Chloe asked the two women.

"You just referred to us as your mother's." Jane said quietly. Chloe and Beca thought about what they said and then agreed with each other.

"Because you both are." Beca said just as quietly. The Bella's awed through the phone.

"Badass Mitchell is losing her reputation." Aubrey taunted.

"If you don't shut up Posen."

"Okay we're here guys!" Amy yelled through the bus. "Finally I can sleep."

"Did you drive the whole way Amy?" With a slight grunt. "Why didn't anyone else drive? Ashley or was it Jessica? One of them used to drive the bus also. Why didn't one of them drive?"

"Because she drove the first half and I drove the second half."

"Oh."

"Well we're all going to got to sleep for a couple of hours and then we'll meet up and get started on what they wanted." Amy instructed.

"Kay bye Amy, Bella's!" With a rushed bye they all hung up. "Okay now to BCU one more time and then to the Academy." Chloe clapped. Maura wiped her tears away and started the car. As she turned around to go back to the college she pulled up and parked once more. Everyone got out of the car and followed the blonde into the building.

Walking into the front office, Maura asked right out. "I would like to talk to the dean and admissions." The woman at the desk startled by the demand from such an esteemed woman, rushed to get what she had wanted.

Coming back she looked at the woman. "This way Dr. Isles." The other three followed behind the doctor surprised that she didn't have to introduce herself.

"How will I help you Dr. Isles?" The dean asked. He was a rounder man and the woman next to him was the admition's woman. She was plump as well.

"I want to put my daughter through medical school." Maura told the two. "And I'm paying for it straight out right now." The two's eyes shot open completely as their eyebrows shot up.

"How old is your daughter? Are you making sure that she will be able to go once she is old enough?" Maura let out a unlady like bark of laughter.

"My daughter already graduated college." The two look puzzled. "She decided she wanted to go to medical school now." Maura moved to the side and showed the red head behind her. "This is my daughter, Chloe Isles."

The two were surprised and started to get the papers together for the Isles women. They have been on the receiving end of the older Isles rath, they didn't want to find out what she would do if they denied her daughter. Maura and Chloe sat down and filled out paperwork for about 10 minutes before the dean finally took notice of the two that came in with the Isles'. He didn't recognize Jane, she was happy about that, but he realized that both of them were just waiting for the two before him.

"You know you can send your to watch dogs out." Maura looked up with a look that he knew he just fucked up, not messed up or screwed up, fucked up.

"My girlfriend and my daughter's girlfriend do not take kindly to being talked about like that." Maura looked back down at the paperwork and continued to fill it out with Chloe. "Just to warn you, the taller one has a gun on her at the moment and isn't afraid to go to jail protecting her family."

Chloe then giggled. "I'm sure the shorter one wouldn't mind going back to jail in order to protect her family again. Would you shorty?" Beca smiled at Chloe and nodded her head. Jane looked at Beca quickly with a look that said they would talk about this. They were there for about thirty more minutes before all the paperwork and payments were taken care of.

"You can start in two weeks from today. Have a nice day." The dean quickly said. Once they left the room, they waved to the woman at the front desk and passed by quickly.

Once outside Beca prepared for it. "You were arrested?!" Jane shouted. 'And there it is,' Beca thought. Nodding slowly, Beca waited until her mother would do something. "Why?" Beca was surprised she was ready to get yelled at.

"We were at a competition and then our friends in another team ended up getting forced into a fight and I punched one of the guys and then I was fighting with trying to stop Amy from hurting the man with a trophy and it broke and went through a window. So I still had the piece that broke off other than what went through the window and the policeman outside writing a ticket for the men's bus that we were fighting saw. So I couldn't run, that would've been even worse." Beca explained.

"Okay who bailed you out?" Beca was still in awe that she wasn't in trouble. "And when did this happen?"

"Jennifer's ex-husband. And four years ago."

"Ex-husband? When did that happen?"

"About five years ago." Beca smiled. "I never did like him. He still doesn't know I'm not his, he's such an idiot."

"Wait Professor Mitchell thought you were really his?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded.

"He was in college when Jennifer had her miscarriage and then my mother and her did what they did so he never found out." Beca laughed. "She ended up cheating on him and having little Jakie anyway. That was what started the break up. He yelled he wasn't going to take care of someone else's child. Jennifer and I laugh about that one all the time. It's like an inside joke we share." Jane smiled at the girl.

"You're a dork." Jane kissed her on her forehead.

"I try to be." Beca smiled causing everyone else too. Maura started up the car again. Driving to the academy wasn't difficult, no what was difficult was Jane keeping her hand on her thigh and rubbing circles into it and her not being able to do anything. She was getting distracted by the hand and everyone noticed, so much so that she swerved the car when Jane's hand went up to under her skirt. Beca ended up having to grab both of Jane's hands and keeping them pinned behind Jane's seat.

"You are trying to get us killed." Beca said simply when she grabbed her mother's hands. "I would handcuff you but then I would need to pat you down to find the keys, cause I know you will not tell me." Jane smirked at her daughter.

"At least I know you will be strong enough to catch a perp." Jane joked. They pulled up to the police academy and Beca released her mother and exited the car. The other three followed quickly after. Jane grabbed Beca and threw her over her shoulder.

"Ma!" Maura smiled at the way Beca called Jane, it sounded the same way that Jane called Angela. "Put me down! Oh my god this isn't happening." They walked into the building, everyone looked over at the fuss. All the recruits and newbies smiled and backed up just a little. They all knew Jane Rizzoli, when Jane Rizzoli did something to someone it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Jane Rizzoli how can we help you?" A older man walked up to the four. Beca stopped struggling and just stopped fighting her mother. Jane smiled at this.

"I want to put my daughter," Jane slapped the small girl's butt on her shoulder, "into the academy, John." He pointed at the girl and Jane spun around and let him see her face.

"Hi there." Beca said quietly when he lifted her chin.

"Name."

"Beca."

"Last."

"Rizzoli."

"Hight."

"5 feet 2 inches."

"Why are you thrown over your mother's shoulder?" The man asked.

"I have no idea. She just picked me up and threw me over and walked into the building."

"Have you been arrested."

"Yes."

" Honest. Honestly, I like you. Mostly because you're a Rizzoli." He moved her face from side to side. "Why? And you will have to remove those things in your ears."

"I was trying to break up a fight and the trophy that was in my hand broke in half and went flying through a window when my friend tried to take it from me."

"Let's see if your good at fighting." Beca went stiff and everyone noticed. "Are you afraid of fighting?"

She shook her head. Beca huffed. "I'm in a damn skirt and heals. You honestly think I can fight like this?" He nodded. "Well then I guess I'm fighting like this."

Then it dawned onto Chloe, with a quiet 'Oh,' she spoke to Beca. "Yeah Shorty. I know you can fight in heels." She grinned and moved her hand right up above Beca's butt slapping her hard. "Okay you can go fight now. No distractions." Jane, Maura, John were bright red by what just happened.

Jane slowly put Beca down, John snapped his fingers for his strongest girl and guy to come over. "Okay over to the mats. Fight her like you two fight each other." The two nodded.

Beca took off her heels before she stepped onto the mat. The girl stepped up first and then launched herself at the small girl. Beca waited till the last second and moved to the side and tripped the big woman. She ended up rolling off the mat and the jumping up and going right back at her and punched her as hard as she could on her jaw. Beca went flying and hit the mat hard. She sat up and popped her jaw back in place and then went to swing with her left hand at the girl, stopped the swing mid go and rocked her right into the girl's temple. While the girl got confused, she took her feet out from under her and then watched as the girl passed out.

A few of the people watching slowly walked over and dragged her off the mat. And put ice on her temple trying to wake her up. "Yeah! That's my girl!" Jane yelled from the side. They all froze and the guy that was to fight her peed himself and passed out. Some of the other's also went running to his aid and then helped him out. Beca shrugged and the walked over to her heels and walked back over to her family. Everyone was confused on how this girl could fight without any training. They now know why she could fight like that.

Chloe smiled and waited until Beca was in grabbing distance and then pulled her into her and kissed her hard. "What was that for?" Beca asked once she pulled back. Maura reached over and made sure that her jaw was in it's right place. Beca melted into the caring touch. Maura smiled at that.

"I wanted too. I got bored of waiting for it." Beca nodded. Maura and Jane then looked wide eyes at the red head.

"Okay her paperwork is filled out and she can come back in two weeks when the new classes begin and then she can join into the higher classes once she learned something." Jane nodded, continuing to watch the two girls.

Beca nodded and walked out of the building followed by the other three. When Beca opened the door Chloe grinded into Beca, Jane and Maura moaned slightly at the site. As much as they didn't want to admit it. Beca smiled and laughed at the red head.

Beca looked up at Maura and Jane. "You know what," Beca walked over to her mother, "I want to go home."

Maura and Jane jumped into the car and made it to Maura's house in fifteen minutes when it should have taken thirty. Chloe stumbled into the house and slowly sat on the couch. Maura walked over to her daughter to make sure she was all right. Beca walked over and waited for her mother to sit and fell into her lap.

"Janie are you here?" Angela yelled as she started to walk through the door.

"Oh you are here Janie." Angela looked over at the four woman. "Why are your faces red Janie?"

"You scared us shouting so suddenly." Beca explained quickly, Angela nodded.

"Oh well I wanted to know if you were moving into Maura's house, cause Tommy needs somewhere to live now." Maura and Jane looked at each other and then agreed with just a look.

"Yeah I'm going to move in here. I'll have my stuff out by the end of the week. How does he plan on paying for it?"

"Angela nodded at the answer, "He is using his settlement and then with his new job as a cook and waiter he can pay for it because it's at some fancy place."

Jane nodded and watched as Angela walked back out of the house and into the guest house. Maura and Jane then ran up stairs to put on baggy clothes while the other two did the same. Once they were all back into the living room Beca dropped onto the couch with her laptop and started to make a set for the Bella's.

"Janie." Angela asked as she walked back into the house, Chloe jumped. "I'm going out and I need a condom-" Cutting herself off. "You most likely never used a condom and never will again." Turning to Maura. "Do you have one?" Maura nodded and walked into her kitchen and pulled out some for the woman. "Thank you, maybe Tommy will uses these. I'm going to drop these off at Tommy's and then I won't be back till morning. Night."

Jane shook her head and then noticed Beca and Chloe going up the stairs, turning to Maura who walked over and locked all the doors went up after the girls. Once they found them they laughed as they saw both of them in the Yoga room. "Okay. Why do you have a Yoga room?" Beca asked quietly.

"I like Yoga and I like watching your mother do Yoga." Maura said truthfully.

Beca made a face that said she was amused and then sat on the Yoga ball and fell over. "Ow."

"Wow you sounded like Jane this morning." Chloe laughs.

"Shut up and kiss me." Chloe crawled over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Okay I feel better now."

"How did you two meet?" Maura asked curiously as she sat down on the floor, Jane following her lead and laid down with her hands behind her head.

"Only if you tell us how you two met." Chloe exchanges. Maura nodded.

"We meet twice before we became friends." Chloe laughed. "I was a senior at the time though. Aubrey and I were passing out fliers for the Barden Bella's, our acapella group, and she was walked by and I was like, 'What about her?' Aubrey said she was to alternative, and then I asked her when she walked up. She was making fun of it and then left after declining." Chloe took a breath. "The official time was in the shower-"

"So that was why you two got into the shower this morning after just kissing this morning." Jane spoke suddenly. Beca nodded.

"How do you think I felt four years ago, with a complete stranger talking about her lady jams?" Chloe laughed awkwardly.

"You know now that I think about it, that could have been a different place." Rubbing her arms.

"But then I never would have joined." Beca said quietly. "Anyway continue this story."

"Wait that means the Bella's were right about how you got Beca to join." Maura points out.

"Shush. What they don't know won't kill them." Chloe swishes at her mother. "But anyway. I was in the shower with Tom, and he is a lousy fuck by the way." Beca and Jane blush, while Chloe and Maura were calm and collected about it.

"I can see how you two would be doctors." Beca and Jane mumble. "Not prudish or squeamish at all." The Isles women laugh a little.

"She was singing Titanium while walking into the shower and then she started to shower. But I snuck up on her and then slowly opened the shower curtain to see if it was the girl I was thinking about for over a month, and it was!" Chloe said happily. "So I was like that's my lady jam cause it really builds, and I told her I wasn't going to leave until she continued to sing and we're just standing there naked." Chloe laughed. "I like the tattoo on your back by the way. But yeah we sung finally and then when we stopped I gave her towel to her and then just stood there. Tom walked up and complimented her voice and it pissed me off because I don't want anyone else to see her naked other than me." Beca reached over and put a gentle hand on Chloe's thigh.

"Breath. It's in the past. He was already having sex with you, he didn't need me." Beca said quietly.

Chloe leaned in and kissed her gently. "I would rather you than him any day." She smiled at the alternative girl. "But then she went to the auditions and sang When I'm gone." Chloe started to tear up and then her smile looked sad and her voice sounded watery. "And that was when I realized that I couldn't leave her. So I didn't graduate for three more years until she did." Beca got off the ground and pulled her love into her and made sure she was wrapped tightly in her arms, kissing all over her face.

"I never really meant what I said to you last year. When I told you to sack up. I thought you were just obsessed with the Bella's and didn't care if I was there or not."

"You're the biggest reason why I couldn't leave. I wanted you and I wanted the Bella's." Chloe nuzzles Beca. "I couldn't have both so I took the next best thing. The Bella's with as much touching as possible." Beca laughed.

"Jessie and I only dated for a year you know." Chloe looked confused. "Yeah we broke up after a year and continued to hang out because we were very close friends."

"We all thought you guys were together for three." Chloe looked pissed. "You're telling me I could have been kissing on you for the past two years?!"

"You were just not on my mouth." Chloe paused. She did kiss Beca all over the place when she got the chance. "You were the one to make me realise I didn't want to date Jessie. He understood." Chloe grinned.

They both shook their heads and turned to their mothers, who looked like they were going to laugh. "Okay how did you two meet?" Chloe asked.

"We met when I was a detective for the Drug Unit and not the Homicide Unit." Jane started off.

"Yeah that was right before I became the Medical Examiner at BPD." Maura laughed. "I was getting a feel of the job before I had to join." Maura mused. "I joined about a year later."

"Yeah. Okay you go undercover when your in the Drug Unit and my cover was a hooker." Jane laughed. "I was trying to get a coffee and a donut at the Division One Cafe in the police department, and Stanley wouldn't let me pay him later so I was arguing with him. Then this rich looking woman come up to me with a glove on trying to hand a ten to Stanley."

"Yeah I was going to pay for her things and told her she should also eat a yogurt with her food so that she could have enough nutrients for her job." Beca and Chloe laughed.

"Hey shut up! You're going to be doing it too Beca!" Beca stopped laughing. Chloe kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait to see you dressed up as a hooker."

"The second time we met was the official time. The time we became the bestest of friends." Jane laughed out.

"About six or sever months after Hoyt attacked you and I joined as a ME." Maura mused. "We knew each other because we worked together, but what got us together was when that copy-cat of Hoyt popped up and Jane came running to my house."

"Always looking like she should be walking down a runway." Jane kissed Maura sweetly. "She is beautiful even in sweats and no makeup. But she doesn't believe me."

Maura shook her head and kissed Jane. They both laughed.

"That's cute." Chloe said. "You protect a detective that owns a gun. Says a lot."

Jane and Beca looked confused but Maura understood. "Yes I do."

"I don't get it." Jane and Beca said.

Chloe and Maura looked at the two and giggled. "I'll explain then," Chloe started. "Mom and I protect you two emotionally and mentally. If you guys are stressed or upset or angry, you look for us and we make it all better, even if all you need is to look at us and make sure we are still there."

"It's a good thing to have. Something or someone that keeps you sane, going into the jobs you two want. You need something stable to look forward to." Maura continued. "You also need something or someone, so that if you need to just get away from everything, they or it is always there and will never push you away."

*Kigo Stories*

-A Year Later-

Beca had officially graduated from the Academy and is now working on becoming a detective. Jane has never been prouder than now, her daughter becoming a detective was closer than the girl knew. She knew her daughter would make it but she didn't know how fast she would make it. But then again she is her daughter, she might even beat Frankie with how quickly she is going through most of her training.

Chloe was a genius, they came to find out. She only needed a year to complete four years of medical school; but her mother is a genius too so it didn't really surprise Jane and Maura. Beca on the other hand, asked why she plays dumb more often than not. Chloe just explained that that was her personality not her smarts. Maura was surprised at first when her daughter came into her office four about six months training under her. She figured she would rather train under someone else, until Chloe said she wanted to learn from the best not some moron. Maura laughed at that every time someone from the ME office asked.

"So mom," Chloe started, "The chief said I could complete all of my residency in this next year because I know what I'm doing when it's thrown at me and he trusts I could take the test next week when all the fifth year interns go out." Chloe told her mother. Maura jumped up and hugs her daughter.

"Your going to become a ME so quickly!" Thinking about it. "What about Beca? I thought you two were trying to do this together."

Chloe nodded. "Beca is talking to Jane. She actually got promoted to the Drug Unit so by next year she will be a Homicide detective." Chloe smiled. Maura hugs her tightly.

"You two are putting us to shame." Chloe laughed. "Let's go find them and see if Beca told Jane yet." The both left Maura's office and got into the elevator. When they got to the floor where Jane was they both slowly walked up to see Jane jumping up and down with Beca in her arms. Maura and Chloe came running in and jumped onto Jane causing her to fall to the ground. They fell in a heap of limps laughing and giggling. The entire Homicide Unit look on in awe with what was going on.

"Uh Jane?" Korsak asked.

The girls on the ground stopped giggling and looked at the older man. He pointed at them. "My daughter and Maura's daughter did something amazing." Jane explained as the other three nodded. Korsak rose an eyebrow. "Beca just got into the Drug Unit and Chloe only has a year left until she becomes a ME."

Korsak nodded. Fankie sighed. "Am I the only Rizzoli that took the longest to become a detective?"

"You're not a girl." Beca laughed out.


End file.
